


Kill Me，Heal Me

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 死舞17这篇文完稿于剧情更新前二十分钟，现在脸好肿
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	Kill Me，Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试一下新的写法，好丝滑啊_(:з」∠)_

第一个人死去的时候，Kabane将消息压下去，Konoe去调查死因还没有回来，Kuon坐在一旁，身上穿着Kabane给他换的平民装。

事情还未发酵，流离失所的他们才刚找到一处“安稳”的家园，不能贸然让恐慌继续蔓延。中枢即使没有诞生明面上新的天子，威慑力还是数一数二。在希望方舟阴影下，手无寸铁的流民如鼠逃窜。

没有人知道Kabane究竟是谁。地上一片荒芜，没有足够的粮食和清水，是Kabane他们给流民们带来希望，是Kabane带领他们长途跋涉，找到栖身之处，带他们开垦耕种，重新生活。Kabane冷静成熟，有着跟样貌不相符的沉稳，老人们一眼就看出他不到二十岁。

Kuon等不及要出去找Konoe，Kabane劝他再等等，拿出一本童话递给他。

这是什么书？

Kuon指着上面金发的小人和圆圆的星球，笔触幼稚，歪歪扭扭可爱极了。

Kabane没解释：你看看就知道了。

Kuon摊开书，好笑的是上面还有注音，明明就是给小孩子看的嘛。他在心里笑着说。他看过的书能从脚边堆到头顶，再堆到天花板，但他只看过生涩难懂的文字，从来没有人觉得他可以阅读童话，阅读五颜六色的书籍，仿佛他的书和他的人就该属于病态的黑与白，被钉在棺材里。

在他看书那会，Konoe回来了，对Kabane摇摇头。Kuon看完书，Kabane也做好决定，按照亡者亲属的说辞宣称此人突发疾病，善良又体贴的人们散去。一个多月后，Kuon早些时候还在跟Kabane吵架，Kuon想到地上看看，Kabane坚决不让他出去，如果被中枢发现了，那他们是为了什么才走到这里的？

几个小时过去，第二具尸体出现在小道，吐出的血浸湿了泥土。

跟第一个人死法相同，都像是吐血而死。

人们议论纷纷：

是水土不服。

也许吃了什么东西。

愿他安息。

……

Kabane又一次布置了简陋的葬礼。地下没有日与月，人们点起的一盏盏灯和光石作为光源，在葬礼时，他们熄灭灯火，盖上光石，在黑色的寂静中哀悼。

Kuon不再与Kabane争吵，沙漏告诉他们该睡觉了。他们熄灭烛火，Kuon靠近Kabane，亲吻Kabane的嘴角，Kabane吻住了他，安慰般吻着，宣泄心中的不安。

住进地下之后只有Kabane还在算着时间。地下偶尔会听到微弱的炮火声，在帮忙耕作的Kuon会抬起头，向上望过去。

Konoe让他别偷懒，Kuon吐吐舌头，蹲下来拼命拔萝卜。

大家对于Kuon奇怪的语句见怪不怪，小孩子们说Kuon一定是贤者或者学者，只有这些人说话才那么难懂！小孩子哪懂得什么，他们听不懂但是感觉Kuon很神秘很帅，而且Kuon会给他们读童话，还会讲各个国家的故事，亲亲他们的脸蛋，他们最喜欢Kuon了。

Kabane问心神不宁的Kuon，你为什么总想出去？

Kuon抱着宝贝萝卜，我也许应该回去。Kuon说，还会有下一个悲剧。

就算没有“天子”，中枢的威慑也没有丝毫减弱，说到底，“天子”只是控制人心的道具……Kabane叹气。

这种苦痛由我来承受就好了。我天生就是蝴蝶标本。

Kabane喊了一遍他的名字，Kuon。

我在，我是Kuon，我不是天子，Kuon，我叫Kuon，你是Kabane，Kabane……

Kuon喃喃自语，随后抱着萝卜去找Konoe。

小孩们占领一块地，当做自己的游乐园。Kabane给孩子们绑了藤条秋千，为了感激Kabane，小孩子们做了入场券送给Kabane，并告诉Kabane，入场券只给你哦！别的大人都没有！

Kabane问，那我可以带着Kuon和Konoe来吗？

领头的孩子故作沉思，奶声奶气说，勉为其难让他们进来！

Kabane笑着揉揉小孩子一头黄毛，小孩子缺掉的牙齿半天长不出来。

回来后，Kuon看出Kabane的难过，走过去问怎么了。

……他们吃不饱饭，营养不良。Kabane苦涩地说。

Kuon知道Kabane不是铁一般坚强的人，Kabane低下头，捂着眼睛，带着压抑的哭腔说，我们连孩子都无法照顾好。

Kuon抱住Kabane，安抚般顺着Kabane的背。

我们才刚开始，一切都会好的。

“天子”对他说。

Kabane算着日子，几个月过去了，地下的生活逐渐从零步入正轨，有了初步的社会秩序。

太好了。

Kuon握着Kabane的手：太好了。

Kabane的手上都是硬邦邦的茧，指关节扭曲地变形。Kabane总嫌弃自己的手难看，Kuon会亲吻Kabane的手说，这是保护过我的双手。

Kabane的手曾沾染鲜血，如今沾满尘土，与恋人十指交叉。

饭后，他们去散步，来往的人对他们打招呼，孩子们拽着Kabane和Kuon不放手，Kabane拿小孩子没办法，拽过去当家家酒严厉的老丈人，粉色裙子的小女孩呀地一声，抱住帅气的Kabane。

你好受欢迎哦。

你为什么有资格说我？Kabane指了指扮作勇者的小孩子，这小孩正打算打倒老丈人Kabane把老丈人押送给公主Kuon。Kabane在心里嘀咕，这是什么联动型家家酒。

没过多久，Konoe气喘吁吁跑过来叫Kabane，Kuon跟上去，又有人死亡了。

这几个月死亡的人数不止个位数，Kabane和大家把这些事归咎于生老病死、没有日照、心理压抑……地下生活毕竟是一个全新的环境。

可谁也无法忽视相同的死法，对于不明死因，他们只能维持着冷漠的温柔，跟着Kabane一起活下去。

跟着消息来的还有几个年轻人，他们委婉地表达想要离开的想法，Kabane和Kuon送他们到出口，Konoe不想面对离别，独自去耕种。陆陆续续有人回到地上。老年人经不起折腾，孩子需要稳定的环境，这两类人群都需要大人的照看，所以都是无依无靠的年轻人才选择离开。

年轻人们感谢Kabane在最困难的时候收留了他们，最后一位离开的年轻人说，我觉得这里像是被诅咒了。

Kabane望着他。

我们依旧无法逃离死亡，Kabane。年轻人噙着泪说，Kabane，我们逃不掉的，我们会死。你也会死吗，Kabane？……不，不不不，你不能，你不能！你是这里的希望，Kabane。求求你了，带他们活着，活下去，求你了。

Kabane丝毫不觉得肩上的重负会让他寸步难行，他笑着说：我会的。祝你一路顺风。

从地上流入地下的河流水声潺潺，卷着血腥味，漂下几具尸体。

Kabane把自己关在房间里一整天。Kuon和Konoe叫来人，埋葬尸体。

人们只说地上又乱了不少，更加坚定跟Kabane他们呆在地下的决心。

Kabane最为崩溃的一天是第一个孩子的离奇死亡，穿粉色裙子的女孩曾经抱着他的手臂，喊他大帅哥。女孩缺了颗门牙，听说是逃难时磕在石头上磕没了，笑起来甜甜的，可爱极了。

随后，不止一个人死去了，老人、小孩、年轻人。在Kabane的眼前死去。

Konoe毛骨悚然，Kuon念叨着诅咒的事。

诅咒？什么诅咒？

Kuon把告别的话告诉Konoe，Konoe若有所思，我好像在教会军队听过。

在Kabane亮起的眼光里，Konoe摇摇头，他只听说过教会有利用过“诅咒”。

为了探究真相，Kabane最终决定闯一趟方舟。他吩咐Konoe保护好Kuon。

Kuon问：你要一个人去？

我一个人就足够了。

Kuon抓住Kabane的手，带上我吧。

你想干什么？

……

唉。

Konoe留在地下，保证会照顾好人们。

Kabane轻而易举击败了守卫，教会的安全密钥一直未更换，Kabane关掉后折回去，带着Kuon进入方舟。

他们来到教廷，在圆形穹顶下呆着比地下舒服一百倍，Kabane又止不住叹息。

——欢迎。

有人站在中央，戴着黑色的面具。

Kabane见过他，在他带走Kuon的时候追出来的小萝卜丁。

十一二岁的少年扶着沉重的面具，前任被Kabane杀死，还在培养期的少年不得不继任。

他看向Kuon，感慨万分。你还活着。

Kuon点头。这里只有你一个吗？你们还好吗……

能过得去。哦，他在睡觉，我们说话小声点。

少年说，下一任“天子”已经在制作了，你为什么要回来呢？这里只有苦痛的回忆，对吧？你不喜欢我们，对吧？你抛弃了一切，就是为了你所谓的正义，你所谓的自由。

Kuon听得出里面的怨恨，他咬住嘴唇，后退几步。Kabane拉住他，厉声询问诅咒之事。

少年指着Kuon，在神圣的教廷里，漆黑的少年对Kuon宣判：诅咒。

他娓娓道来“天子”的真相，这是在他继任之后才被允许知晓的秘闻。

天子带来死亡，只有至高无上的教会才有能力掌控天子。

最后，他说，永远不要想着与教会为敌。

他们离开后，从教廷圆柱后走出一位金发的少年，抱着一本书说，你看，Kuon又抛弃我们了。

他又抛弃我们了啊。金发少年抓着黑与白的书籍，笑着说，他迟早也会被人抛弃。

够了……

晚安。哦对了，密钥我会更改一次，之后告诉你新的。

晚安。

你扔掉我吧。Kuon停下来，站在荒原上说。Kabane拽他前行的速度太快，像是要逃离灾难。

我不会。

Kabane。Kuon抽出Kabane的刀。我罪无可恕。

至少我们得告诉Konoe。Kabane将刀塞入刀鞘。然后我们两个离开。

我得看住你，我们再找个与世隔绝的地方吧，就我们两个。Konoe就留在那里，不能把他也卷进来。

Kuon笑起来，冷风吹过他湿润的眼眶。你好温柔啊，Kabane。

这种奢侈的温柔，Kuon在多年以后仍会翻出来，在被Kabane冷眼对待后一点点回忆起来。看，我曾经还被他如此温柔相待。他对自己说。好幸福呀。

但他们终究是不幸的。

回到地下已过了四天，尸体的臭味扑面而来。

Kabane喊着Konoe的名字，最后在秋千上发现了Konoe，他失魂落魄地坐在秋千上，眼睛空洞无神，没有一丝朝气。他的手里拿着沾着泥土的小胡萝卜，孩子们需要吃蔬菜补充营养。

可孩子们都已死去，这里所有的人们，在不见天日的地下犹如老鼠，悄无声息地死去。

Kabane叫了好几次Konoe，Konoe悠悠回神，说：你们走后，水流冲下来一个孩子，在襁褓里被人抛弃的孩子，他也是红发，让我想起了Kuon。

Konoe用沙哑的声音继续说，第一天，就有老人和孩童死去。

第二天，半数的年轻人死去。

第三天，就剩我一个了。

然后，今天……有人把孩子带走了，我不知道他从哪里来……是个金发的少年。

Kuon坐在地上，他的双腿支撑不住了，他想要干点什么发泄一下。可他要发泄什么，怒火、懊悔、绝望？

Kabane回过头盯着Kuon，Konoe急忙按住Kabane握刀的手，大声将Kabane的心神拉回。

你在干什么？你疯了！

Konoe……你听我说。Kuon解释了一切，Konoe难以置信，问，那那个孩子是？

下一任天子。Kabane说。

下一个杀人凶手。

Kuon！Kabane呵斥他。

我没有说错。我也是。

Konoe问：那我们为什么没有事？

Kabane露出胳膊上的刻痕，因为我们有圣印。

之后，他们废了很大功夫处理尸体，计时沙漏被Kabane打碎，Kuon也不知道过了多久。

在一次争吵中，Konoe闻到了血的味道，顾不上太多就闯了进去。Kabane的刀被Kuon拿着，Kuon脖子上有一道刀痕，他的对面站着脸色阴沉的Kabane。

带着Kuon一起出去，离我远点。Kabane转过去。

Konoe叹气，扶着Kuon出去，给Kuon包扎伤口，这才发现Kuon手腕上也有刀痕。

不要这样好不好，算我拜托你们了。Konoe哽咽着，我只有你们了，不要留我一个人好吗？

……对不起。

Kuon道歉，但是丑陋的疤痕永远留在他的身体上，他每次醒来都小心翼翼用绷带包扎好。

Kabane变得沉默寡言，将生命的重量背负在肩上是一件痛苦的事。他应该在第一个人死去时就察觉到问题，如果能更早一点的话，所有悲剧就不会发生了吧。

Konoe会跟Kabane找话题，Kabane嗯嗯啊啊地回应。

你不到二十岁，就不能朝气蓬勃一点吗？Konoe无奈。

我做不到。Kabane望向山坡下建起来的帐篷屋，指着各处给Konoe说，那家人呼噜声很大，经常跟邻居吵架。哦还有这家，嗓门大，不过通知消息倒是要摆脱他。那里，再往前走的话是孩子们栽种的小花园……

别说了，Kabane。Konoe恳求他，他怎么会不记得？那些人们曾经生龙活虎，跟Konoe交谈甚欢，Konoe有时会跟几个酒量好的人钻研酿酒的法子，给腿脚不便的老人送去食粮，他记得太清，太痛苦了。

但是我们不能窒息在死亡中。Kuon的声音在背后响起，Konoe连忙擦掉眼角的水珠。

Kabane在Kuon到来之后就离开了。Kuon轻轻叹息。

他也许只是无法释怀。Konoe说，猜测Kabane的心思。毕竟是我们经历过的慢性死亡。

他该将我扔在教会的。

为什么？

我是……杀人凶手。

你是吗？Konoe反问，却并未等待Kuon的答案。这是你可以自愿的吗？是你带着恶意夺走别人生命的吗？

……

我说过，我只有你们了。而Kabane也只有我们。

但是……

Kabane爱着你。他爱惨了你，但他无法放下死去的人们，你也知道吧，他在痛苦着。

Kuon嗫嚅片刻，大口呼吸着地下沉闷的空气。真的是这样吗？我还可以拥有Kabane的爱吗？

Konoe递给他一张手帕。别哭呀，你看Kabane都在瞪我了，哇，好可怕。

Kabane和Kuon不再睡在一起，Kuon搬了出来，临走之前，他如之前那般恋慕地去吻Kabane冰冷的嘴角。

Kabane起初躲了过去，Kuon失落地离开，又被Kabane按住后脑勺，Kabane主动亲吻了Kuon，紧紧抱着他，不想分离。

他们的心脏藏着爱意，永恒地跳动，直到寒冰覆盖，寂静的冬日来临。

后来Kabane轻轻推开Kuon，抚摸着Kuon脖颈上的绷带。

你不用在意这些，我会藏好——

所以，你还会继续爱我吗？Kabane？


End file.
